Dance Lessons- a GerIta One-Shot
by Lady of Phantomhive
Summary: Germany wants to impress someone with his dance skills but... well... he has limited skills in that area. That's where Italy comes in. At first he's more than happy to help, but jealousy starts to settle in towards Germany's new 'special someone'. One-Shot. Human names used.


**Dance Lessons- GerIta One-Shot**

"Ve, you want to learn how to dance?" Amber eyes blinked curiously at the subject of the question, tanned hands enclosed around a chocolate milkshake, "why Germany?"

"Well... I was hoping to impress someone," The subject, a blond nation with iced blue eyes and pale skin, answered nervously, "and remember to call me Ludwig while we're in public," The two nations, North Italy and Germany, had decided to meet at Italy's favourite gelato store that afternoon after the topic of dance lessons was brought up by the German. Italy was curious; Germany never really showed interest in dating or impressing people, or even dancing in particular. So why now? Who was this person?

"I'm glad Ludwig trusts me so much to come to me for dancing lessons," Italy sighed happily before taking a long slurp of his milkshake. Germany had advised against eating ice-cream today, since it was turning winter and a chill was in the air, so Italy had bought a milkshake instead. Well, Germany had bought the milkshake, trying to be polite for calling the Italian nation out here in such chilly weather. Italy was known to dislike the cold.

"Ja... I couldn't go to anyone else Feliciano," Germany admitted as he glanced out the window beside their usual booth. It didn't look like it was going to rain; the weather lady was always wrong. Ludwig was certain she was only hired for her 'good looks'.

"Did you meet someone special?" Italy asked before he could stop himself. The question had been on the tip of his tongue since the first text about the matter was received. He knew, though, that his friend didn't like talking about his feelings much. Even outwardly stating he needed dance lessons was an accomplishment for him...

"You could say that..." The German sighed. He didn't exactly want to explain everything to his Italian comrade.

"Is she pretty? Can she cook? Do you love her?" Despite clamping a hand over his mouth, the questions continued to pour out if Feliciano's mouth. He just really, really, REALLY wanted to know!

"They're the most beautiful person I've ever met, their meals are the best I've eaten, and... well..." Ludwig paused after answering Italy's first two questions. The third one was tricky, he knew the answer, but not how to express it... "How about those dance lessons?"

"Okay, I don't have anything better to do," Italy admitted as he gave his empty cup to a passing waitress, who giggled at the wink she received before walking off. He then turned to Germany with a smile and an, "andiamo!"

"Alright, I'll drive," Germany stated as he retrieved his keys from the pockets if his trousers, "back to my place then?"

"Ve! To Germany's house!" Italy grinned as he deftly slipped a cold hand into one of Germany's warmer ones. This caused the German nation to blush slightly, despite how often this occurred between the two of them. This slight show of affection, in fact, any show of affection received from the Italian nation, made Ludwig's heart swell and breath catch in his throat. He knew he was right in going to the Italian for dance lessons; if anyone can teach him the ways of dance, it would be this overly affectionate oaf.

...

"Germany's house is so big!" Italy cried out as he stepped out of the car. He said this every time he visited the blond nation, but still felt it was necessary to say. Because it was big, huge, a beautiful mansion. It reminded him of another mansion, one he spent quite some time in long ago with someone special... Italy was snapped out of his little trance by the sound of jangling keys, and the front door being opened. Returning to his best friend's side, he linked arms with Germany and presented him with a joyful smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Germany grumbled slightly.

"Nothing really, just spending time with Germany is really nice!" Italy confessed as he allowed himself to lean against the German a bit, "Do you like spending time with me?"

"...Ja," Germany replied as he guided his friend into his home. Despite the countless of times Feliciano had visited, he still managed to get lost, crying out, "Germany help me! I'm lost and I can't find the kitchen to make the pasta!" It wasn't his fault; Germany's mansion really required a map to navigate! In the meanwhile, Italy was taking into considering this new girl Germany had met. Sure, Italy was happy for him, his under-affectionate friend, finding someone special, but a feeling of dread began to consume him. Would Germany want to spend more time with this girl and not him? Germany was Italy's best friend; he didn't want to lose him to some girl. Germany's affections... Italy suddenly felt greedy, wanting to keep Germany all to himself, _but why? Why am I so jealous?_

"Here's a good space," Germanys voice caught Italy out of another trance, and double doors were pushed open to reveal a large, seemingly empty ballroom. At the quizzical look received from Italy, he added, "this was Austria's idea. Whenever he stays over a while, he plays the piano in the corner there and Hungary dances. It's... nice they still do things like that..." Italy knew what Germany meant. How many years has it been since Hungary's and Austria's divorce? Italy could see both nations still cared deeply for the other though, even though their bosses broke them apart. Speaking of breaking that couple up...

"Where's Prussia?" Italy asked innocently, "why isn't he here?"

"He's taking the Gilbirds to the veterinarian for their check-up," Germany replied. He'd planned this day perfectly, knowing his brother wouldn't be there to ruin things for him. Yes, there was no going back now... "Come on in Italy, I'll just fetch some music," with a small "ve" the Italian nation entered the ballroom and marvelled at the size and its architectural beauty. Engravings covered the roof, images of cherubs and fairies and angels of all sorts dancing besides each other. The floor seemed to shimmer with the anticipation of a dance, the curtains wide open to let the sun's rays fall in. Italy could just picture the room filled with beautiful music, and couples twirling rhythmically. And in the middle, was him and Germany, laughing as they muddled up the steps a bit and holding onto each other. Italy inhaled sharply as the image began to disappear, the ballroom empty again. He wanted to keep that image, to live it. Him and Germany, no cares, just dancing... If this was the last time they spent together before Germany got together with this girl, Italy knew he had to bring that moment to life. One careless dance with his lo..._ friend_. That's what he wanted.

"Sorry I took so long Italy, I couldn't find the cord to the iPod dock..." Germany paused as he observed the small nation across the room from him. His head hang low, auburn bangs covering amber eyes. He looked upset for some reason... "Italy?"

"Oh, hi Germany!" Italy immediately perked up, rushing over to Germany's side and watching him set up the iPod dock. Once that was done, he swiped Germany's iPod and flicked through the songs, finding Austria's classical playlist, and putting on the first waltz he could find. He extended a hand and a smile before saying, "may I have this dance?"

...

'Waltz with Adonis for Chamber Orchestra' filled the ballroom as the basic procedures were laid out to Ludwig.

"I guess I'll be taking the ladies role, so you'll place your left hand in my right like this, and your right hand will go to my waist like this..." Feliciano sighed as he tried to move Germany's hand lower down than his upper-back. Oh well, as long as he's comfortable... "And now you'll have to lead, since, you're the guy,"

"Ja, I figured that..." Germany was fighting the blush that always appeared when the Italian nation was so close to him. His heart swelled almost painfully at the touch if their hands, the small presses their bodies would make against each other... Oh gott, if Italy knew...

"Alright now, slide this foot forward, good, now the other foot. Benissimo!" The Italy grinned widely at his pupil. It was odd being the one to teach Germany something, since usually Germany was teaching him things. Things like tying shoelaces, picking the right potatoes at markets, cooking those potatoes...

"The next step?" Germany asked, a bit impatient but wondering why his Italian friend was so lost in thought that day. Sure, he was sometimes a bit ditzy, but today he seemed to be really focusing in his thoughts. The only times he's really like that us when he paints or is cooking a special meal... Not like Germany had been intentionally staring at Italy, he just happened to observe these things!

"Oh right! This foot goes backwards... Good, now repeat. You're picking up really fast Luddy!" Feliciano laughed as the German blushed.

"Luddy?" Was that a new nickname? It sounded endearing to Ludwig's ears... Too cute...

"Now, can we try the step while turning, or moving around the room?" Feliciano asked, gazing up at the taller blond nation with eager eyes.

"Sure," Germany actually let a small smile slip through as he began to lead the Italy around the ballroom. He found that concentrating on his dance partner, instead of the steps, made waltzing a lot easier. In fact, he was sure he'd known how to dance for a long time, the Italian just happened to pull it out of him. Germany tried a couple of things, taking a turn or spinning his partner, both eliciting a giggle for Italy. That giggle was sweeter music than any song that could play, and it simply made Ludwig feel like melting. It was warm, happy, comforting. Just like its owner...

"Wow, Germany is actually really good at dancing!" Italy exclaimed as his partner effortlessly guided him in twirls around the large, empty ballroom. No, it wasn't empty anymore; it was filled with Feliciano's laughter and Germany's soft, caring smiled. Yes, the smiles and laughter... This was a happy moment. Happier than the balls at Austria's house even, when he and a special someone shared a private dance... No, that's the past. Germany is the present.

"It's all thanks to you..." Germany admitted and nervously added, "Danke Feliciano, you know, for dancing with me..."

"That's okay, this is really fun!" Italy laughed as Germany twirled him around again. He noticed that Germany seemed to relax more, his arms not so stiff and his hand resting lower on his back... "I enjoy being with Ludwig,"

"I...enjoy being with you too..." Ludwig confessed, albeit shyly. He really wasn't good at anything like this... Suddenly, the Italian nation squirmed out of Germany's hold, his face turned away and cast to the ground.

"..." Italy made no sound, odd for the usually noisy Italian, as he walked over to the dock in a ghostly manor, turning off the music so a chilled silence filled the room. Germany felt the cheerful mood slip away like rain slips down a window, and it wasn't pleasant.

"What's wrong Italy?" He asked, carefully approaching the turned-away nation.

"It's just... you should be dancing with her, not me," Italy muttered, so softly that Germany almost missed it, "you should be spending time with her and making her feel special, and..." _Stop doing that to me. Stop, because it hurts too much to have you so close knowing you belong to another..._ Italy wanted to speak the rest of the sentence, but he just couldn't. His jealousy, his dread, it's all because of something Italy hadn't wanted to admit to himself for such a long time. He wanted to he Germany's, and he wanted Germany to be his. He knew Germany probably didn't reciprocate his feelings; he was obviously smitten with another.

"Italy calm down! What are you taking about?" Germany shushed the now babbling and blubbering nation in front of him. Despite being used to his friend's tears, it was still distressing to see the little Italian cry.

"Your new lover!" Italy spat venomously. He immediately shrank back, wanting to apologise for how those three words cane out. But he continued anyway with, "you shouldn't be twirling around with me when you have a girlfriend! I just... I can't... " Italy turned away to escape his friend's judgement, but a strong hand caught his arm and pulled him around.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Germany asked as he let go of Italy's arm.

"I don't want to ruin your new relationship Ludwig," Feliciano admitted as he cast his eyes to the floor once more. He couldn't meet those iced blue eyes without feeling that burning desire. "I don't think I can control myself anymore..."

"Feliciano... what do you mean? And I never said I had a girlfriend, I just wanted to impress someone!" Germany exclaimed. Italy's face immediately shot up to look quizzically at his dance partner, who added, "You shouldn't just jump to conclusions!"

"Ve... I'm so sorry," Italy said before hiccupping. He felt so ashamed; he had no clue what to do next. No. He knew what he had to do. Retreat... Italy broke from those deep blue eyes and turned away. _Right foot. Left foot. Don't turn back..._ "Bye Germany..."

"No, don't go Italy, I..." Germany called out to the retreating nation. He hasn't planned for this at all, it was totally wrong. Nothing he'd read in manuals had prepared him for Italy to spontaneously combust into a flame of jealousy. Just before Italy got to the double doors, he called out, "Are you impressed?" This question caught the Italian bye surprised. Why would Germany want to know if he was impressed?

"What?" Italy turned around with a tear streaked face, eyes glistening like glass.

"I asked if you were impressed, you know, with my dancing," Germany answered, a soft blush colouring his face. Would the Italian get what he was saying?

"You want to know if... "Italy broke off as he realised what Germany was actually saying. The one he wanted to impress... "You wanted to impress ME?"

"Yes," Germany walked over to Italy and smiled a genuine, warm smile. There was no going back now; everything he had planned, studied and fretted about all came to this moment, "_you_ are my special someone,"

"Oh... OH!" Italy gasped before giggling frivolously, "I... I can't believe it! You were being so secretive, you didn't even tell me much about this _someone_ except that they're very beautiful and... Oh..." Italy could feel his own blush revealing itself, his face coated with pink. Ludwig had called him beautiful earlier, and a great cook. But there was one thing he didn't say... "Ludwig?"

"Ja?" Germany asked as he took a step closer to the Italian. They were so close, their chests practically touching as he let a hand fall to Italy's warm, tear-streaked, but happily blushing face.

"Do you love this _special someone_?" Italy questioned as he met those sky-blue eyes. They were filled with sweetness, like candy, and love, like Valentine's Day. It was almost too much for Italy to bear; that Ludwig was finally beginning to open up to him. To show him his 'soft side'. To show he cared.

"Ja," Germany smiled before leaning his face down to Italy's. Their lips were so close, so very close, and both male's hearts beat fast and loud, "ich liebe dich Italy," there it was. The answer. Feliciano grinned so wide that he was worried his face would fall apart. Germany loved him. GERMANY LOVED HIM! He wrapped his arms around the German's neck, and sighed in contentment.

"Ti amo Germany," Italy replied before a soft mouth crushed against his. A kiss to seal the confession. Yes, Italy had unknowingly been longing for this; the taste of Ludwig's lips, the feel of Germany's arms around him, cradling him, holding him. It _was_ too much to bear, and Italy moaned in delight as he moved his mouth against Germany's.

"Ve... Is this your first kiss Luddy?" Italy asked innocently as Germany broke the kiss. His partner blushed fiercely before giving a small nod, "yay! I'm Germany's first kiss... That makes me feel so special!"

"H-How about you?" Germany asked. Judging by the expert rhythm Italy's lips possessed, he'd probably kissed many girls...

"That's a story for another time," he smiled in response, unravelling his arms from around Germany and skipping over to the dock. He clicked play and held out a hand, "let's dance together again!" Ludwig let out a small chuckle at how eager his dance partner... No... _Lover_ was to dance, despite the fact that they'd been dancing for about half an hour earlier.

"Fine, but I'm still leading," Germany huffed, not about to let Feliciano take charge. Hand on hand, arms around each utter and smoking broadly, the European duo had their first, of many, dances as a couple.

-Omake-

"Holy shit! West actually did it!" Prussia exclaimed from his hiding spot in the bushes. Beside him were a surly Austria, and a 'bursting-with-excitement-simply-cannot-contain-th ese-feelings' Hungary. Earlier that day, Prussia had found several scraps of paper hidden in some dating advice book detailing his brother's plan, and decided to call up Hungary. Had he known that grumpy-pants Roderich would accompany them, he may have kept it to himself.

"Did you just see that Roddy? They kissed! KISSED!" Hungary shook the Austrian nation wildly in her excitement, "I knew this would happen! I saw the signs!"

"Stop manhandling me Elizabeta!" Austria called out as he desperately tried to free himself of Hungary's death-grip. She sighed and released the shaken Roderich, reaching into a small satchel and procuring a camera. Roderich sighed to himself as the Hungarian nation began feverishly photographing the new couple. Readjusting his wiry spectacles, he observed the couple as they began to waltz around the room. He then turned to look at Gilbert, who was grinning proudly for his younger brother. Prussia had suspicions that Germany was hiding something from the trio, especially when he didn't drink all the beer from the fridge. He also knew that his younger brother's infatuation with Italy would catch up to him sooner or later.

"You've found each other again, Feliciano, Ludwig..." Gilbert mused to himself, "I'm glad,"

"Did you say something Preußen?" Austria asked as he removed a leaf that had entangled itself in his chocolate hair. Prussia noticed how deep his violet eyes were, and how easy it was to get lost in them…

"No, nothing at all," Prussia smirked, "come on, let's go surprise the new couple," with that, he grabbed an Austrian and a Hungarian arm and yanked his two companions out of the bushes. His brother had found his soul mate. Now, Prussia just had to decide who was his.

THE END!

**A/N:** Just a little something I wrote after seeing an adorable picture of Italy and Germany dancing. I couldn't help myself. Feel free to chuck rotten tomatoes at me for the crappy ending... (I honestly can't decide if I ship PruHun, AusHun or PruAus. I think I just ship the three of them all together in one happy unconventional three-way lol)  
B.T.W: The piece they were dancing to is a part of the Ouran High School Host Club soundtrack (Hungary put it on Germany's iPod)


End file.
